


And Hoshi Made Three

by merlins_sister



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Fluff, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoshi is frustrated. Trip and Travis help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Hoshi Made Three

Hoshi stabbed at her food, her frustration starting to spill over. What was wrong with her? She was smart, good looking, a damned good catch. All of which meant she couldn't understand what she had discovered today. That Ensign sodding Tanner, who had been flirting with her outrageously for the last month or so, had decided to take himself elsewhere. And good riddance Hoshi thought as she stabbed at her plate again.

She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. He wasn't a great loss. Nice enough, but probably nothing long term. It was just that short term would be enough at the moment. One night would be a possibility. She just wanted to feel a man next to her again, and that particular Ensign had been the most promising thing on the horizon for ages. A gorgeous butt, and lovely arms, she had been developing a few nice fantasies about him. And now they were shot to pieces. Again. Time to start over. Again.

She sighed. She didn't think that she would have ever fallen in love with the pilot. She wasn't even sure if it was true lust. But she did know that if she didn't have sex soon she was going to explode. That would put a whole new spin on Malcolm's obsessions with things going boom. She paused in her stabbing of her plate to smile as she thought of Malcolm trying to categorise the explosion and writing his report back to Starfleet concluding, she hoped, with recommendations for more available men on the ship in order to stop future communications officers suffering the same fate.

That was what the problem was, Hoshi mused. Not enough attractive and interesting available men. Or at least attractive and interesting to her. Most of the guys on the ship were all nice and handsome in their own way. But the majority of them just didn't do anything for her. And those that did had usually been snapped up ages ago. Thinking of which...

She turned at the sound of the mess hall door opening. Trip and Travis sauntered in, their relaxed manner even from a distance a soothing balm on her frazzled nerves. Now there were two men she would like to give more than the time of day to, if things were different, knowing that in either of them she would have the best of both a worlds - a friend and a lover. But that was never going to be the case as they were already involved with each other. And were, as far as Hoshi could tell, one of the happiest couples on the ship. Probably the happiest.

Malcolm swore blind after they went public that he knew all along. It had been love at first sight, he'd said. Or at least lust. When the Ensign and Commander had met in engineering their mutual love of the engine had only acted as an ignition for their own feelings. Of course they hadn't acted on them straight away. Regulations and all that. But they had weathered all the initial crises that time on the Enterprise had brought, including Trip's brush with pregnancy, until Trip had obviously gone to Archer for permission to pursue the relationship further. Hoshi knew that because she was on the bridge when she had heard a frustrated cry from the Captain's ready room of, "For God's sake Trip, you could've waited until we were further away from Starfleet." The combination of the deep blush on Travis' cheek at that sound, and the knowledge that Archer found it hard to deny Trip anything, made it almost a formal announcement of their relationship. Well, that and the fact that nobody saw much of either of them outside of their duties for the next couple of months. And when they did appear they walked around with goofy, contented smiles. Hoshi snorted to herself at that thought. Of course that's what happened when you had regular sex.

Not that she could resent them for their happiness. They had become her closest friends, always looking out for her, making her laugh, helping her relax. Not that they could do much to help with the current situation. And nor would she want them to. She wouldn't want to mess up what they had, nor would she want to risk her friendship with them. Gorgeous as they were, and as much as her current lustful state would want to persuade her otherwise, she needed and loved them as friends, nothing more. She wouldn't allow her hormones to take over and make a pass at them. No. So when the whirlwind that was the two of them having lunch arrived at her table she sat back and smiled. Who needed sex when you could have a show instead?

Trip arrived first, sliding in to the seat to her right. As he moved the plates from his tray to the table he turned to her and asked, "How's the prettiest girl in Starfleet today?"

"Fine thank you, Commander," she replied returning his smile.

Travis arrived a split second later, quickly settling into the chair to her left. "Okay there, Hoshi?" he asked, before he started to rapidly work his way through his lunch.

"Fine thanks, Travis," she replied.

"Sure?" he asked. "You've not touched much of your food."

"Not that hungry today."

Travis looked at her before shrugging his shoulders and continuing with his own meal.

Hoshi turned back to Trip who had put his knife and fork down and now seemed deep in thought. She had a feeling she knew what was coming next.

"Needs more ketchup," he declared, reaching for the bottle. Hoshi chuckled.

"Honestly," said Travis. "You and the ketchup at the moment. I swear, if I didn't know better, I would think you were pregnant again."

"I can't be," Trip replied. "I haven't been putting my hands where I shouldn't have."

"Oh I don't know," Travis replied, a mischievous glint gleaming in his eye.

Trip's grin matched Travis'. "Or at least not without permission."

Hoshi, for her part, felt her smile start to crack a little. Today was not the best day to be listening to their sexual banter. Just another reminder what she was missing out on. She shifted slightly and let out a sigh.

"You sure you're okay there, honey?" Travis asked, distracted from his flirtation by her sigh.

"Fine," she replied with a determination that she didn't necessarily feel.

"You don't look fine," Trip responded.

"It's nothing to worry about," she insisted, and then regretted saying anything as the concerned looks between her two companions deepened.

Trip lowered his knife and fork before continuing, "You know you can talk to us about anything." Hoshi looked between the two, Travis nodding his agreement to Trip's statement. She sighed again, but more in resignation this time. She knew she wouldn't get away from the table without telling them what was going on, and there was no reason she should feel embarrassed about talking to these two about it.

"It's just that I'm a little..." she paused as she tried to find the right word, "frustrated at the moment."

"About what?" Travis asked.

Hoshi shifted slightly as she realised she might need to be a bit more obvious. "You know," she said. "I'm 'frustrated' frustrated."

The two men looked at each other before the penny dropped for them. "Ah," they said in unison.

Hoshi shifted in her seat again. "I mean it's not a big deal," she said. "It's just that taking care of your own needs can only satisfy for so long, if you know what you mean."

The two men smiled at her. "We get the idea," Trip replied.

"But I thought you and Tanner had a thing going," Travis said.

Hoshi shook her head. "It was just a flirtation. Nothing more. Besides he's moved on to other things now."

She jumped slightly as Trip threw his cutlery down. "Do I need to have a talk with him?" he asked, his eyes flashing his anger at the perceived betrayal of his friend.

Hoshi's smile grew broad. Patting him affectionately on the arm she replied, "No you don't. There were no promises made, Trip."

Trip picked the cutlery up again. "Yeah, well, there had better not been."

"It just wasn't the best news to hear when you're in the sort of state that I'm in." Hoshi picked up her fork and started stabbing at her food again. "I mean, I don't understand why I'm going through such a dry spell. I'm good looking..."

"Absolutely," interjected Trip.

"Smart," Hoshi continued.

"No arguments there," Travis replied.

"A nice person. So, why doesn't anybody want to have sex with me?" Hoshi asked jabbing harshly at her plate, which, to her surprise, and her companions, cracked in two.

Hoshi put her fork down, her body sagging slightly. Gesturing at the plate she said, "See what it's doing to me?"

Still staring at the plate Travis nodded and replied, "We really need to get you laid."

Hoshi looked between the two men again, feeling another wave of despondency come over her at the situation. Only one thing for it.

"If anybody wants me, I'll be in the gym."

**

Hoshi brushed her hair away from her face before pulling it back into another pony tail. As she looked at herself in the mirror she considered the sense of frustration that had been building up inside her again that day. Since speaking to Trip and Travis about it the day before she had been to the gym twice and upped her meditation. Even a session with her trusty vibrator and a favourite fantasy had not relieved it completely. But then this wasn't about climax. This was about needing another person's body next to hers. She considered again the option of shore leave. How unsubtle, she mused, would she have to be to persuade the Captain to find some shore leave for the crew? And how could she rig the ballot to make sure she made it down there? There had to be a way to do that.

As she started running the water to wash her face she was brought back to reality by her door chime. Sticking her head out of the bathroom, she called out "Who is it?"

"Us," said a familiar voice.

Hoshi smiled. "Come in."

As Travis and Trip walked in she continued, "Make yourselves at home. I'll just go and turn off the water."

That done she went back to her visitors. "So, what can I do for you two at this late hour?"

"Actually, it's more a case of what we can do for you," Trip replied, glancing at Travis as he did so.

"Yeah," Travis continued. "We've been giving your 'situation' some thought and may have come up with a solution."

Anxiety raced through Hoshi's body. What had they been up to? "You haven't set me up on a blind date?" she asked, her tone betraying her horror at that idea.

"No!" they both exclaimed, though a look between the two of them told her it had been considered.

"And you haven't been talking to Tanner?" she demanded of Trip.

He shook his head. "No."

"Because I don't need either of those things. I'm not that desperate."

There was an almost imperceptible pause before Travis replied, "Honey, you broke a plate."

Standing up taller Hoshi responded, "I just didn't know my own strength."

She sagged slightly at the sound of her own response. Waving it away she asked, "So, what is this solution?"

Another look between the two before Trip answered, "Us."

Hoshi felt like she needed to shake her head to clear her hearing. Had Trip just said what she thought he'd said? Were they offering what she thought they were offering?

"But... but you're gay," she stammered. "You're a couple."

"Actually, we're technically bi," replied Travis. "The women in our past haven't been acts of denial, just the ones we fell in love with then. Just as we happened to fall in love with each other this time. And for your second point, yes we are a couple which means the offer applies to both of us. You have to have both of us or nothing at all."

Hoshi decided drooling at this stage, as thoughts of a recurring fantasy about the both of them leapt into her head, was not appropriate. Blocking that out, she continued to try and get her head around what they were offering. "I thought you just saw me as a friend."

The men exchanged a smile before Trip replied, "Let's just say you've played your part in our fantasies enough times to knock *that* idea on its head." When Hoshi didn't reply he continued, "There is no pressure with this Hoshi. You can take some time to think about it. Let us know if and when you're ready."

"And it can be on whatever terms you want," continued Travis. "A one nighter, or something more permanent. It's all up for negotiation."

"Don't think it's being done out of pity or pure friendship either," said Trip. "This is something we've wanted to do for a while, and something that we as a couple feel strong enough to offer."

Hoshi looked between the two of them. Their eyes glowed with their desire for her, as did their body language. Yet their obvious love for her kept them at a a distance that kept the pressure off her. 'It could destroy your friendship', the sensible part of her mind reminded her. Hadn't she been telling herself that only yesterday? But, as she looked between them again, she didn't feel like being sensible.

"Yes," she said.

"Yes?" Trip asked, his voice catching.

"Yes," Hoshi repeated. "Tonight. I want you tonight."

The two men hesitated slightly before moving closer to her.

"Positive?" Trip asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Certain?" Travis asked.

"Yes," she replied, her smile spreading at the way they left the exit routes open for her.

For a moment there was silence and stillness. Then very slowly the two men leant in and in unison started kissing her down her neck. Hoshi gasped at the sensation before she felt her head being turned and Trip's lips being placed on hers. She was slightly aware of Travis moving away before she was turned by Trip to face him. As their kiss deepened she heard the sound of fabric against skin. Clothes were being discarded. She felt a warmth as Travis returned. She felt his fingers gently loosening the ponytail, allowing her hair to tumble across her shoulders. And then his arms around her front, undoing her robe and encouraging it to drop to the floor. As she felt the sense of freedom this brought she started to tremble a little.

Trip pulled up from their kiss. "You okay?"

Hoshi nodded. "Don't stop," she whispered.

He smiled his response before Hoshi felt herself pulled backwards against a warm and obviously naked Travis. He pulled her mouth to his, deepening the kiss as his hands wandered to her breasts. He rubbed her nipples gently, one after the other, and Hoshi couldn't stop the moans she made into his mouth. She was aware again of the sound of clothes against skin. Her arousal leapt a notch at the thought of a naked Trip joining them. She didn't have to wait long before she felt him against her body, the two men's erections mirroring each other on her body.

Hoshi gasped for air as Travis finished the kiss. She regained some of her equilibrium, as she watched the two men kiss each other. Then their attention was back on her. Trip leant forward and covered her mouth in a kiss, this time more searching and hungry. He pulled her with him as he walked backwards towards the bed. Reaching it he sat down, pulling himself to the back edge. Gesturing to Hoshi to turn around he pulled her back to sit between his legs, settling them both so that his shaft rested neatly between her buttocks. He turned her face to his again, resuming the kiss, whilst his hands made their way to her tight breasts.

Hoshi felt her legs being parted further and kisses planted on her belly. She sighed her pleasure into the kiss Trip maintained with her. The sigh turned to a low moan as the kisses went lower down her body, until Travis was slowly licking a very swollen and aroused pleasure centre. She tried to buck against him but felt the two men's hold on her tighten, a sensation that only made her moan more loudly. She surrendered herself to the pleasure building inside her, allowing them to take her over the edge. As the intense orgasm ripped through her body she cried out into Trip's mouth, her body arching upwards. After a few moments, the men, as they sensed her returning calmness, loosened their hold, allowing her to relax and lie panting in Trip's arms.

Through her dazed eyes she saw Travis come closer.

"Mmm," he said quietly. "I'd forgotten how sweet women taste." Leaning past her head he took Trip's mouth in his own, eager to pass on some of the tastes he was experiencing. Hoshi felt Trip's erection twitch as the kiss intensified. As she watched them kiss she felt her hunger starting to return. She ran her fingers up her body, caressing her breasts until she decided it was time she took charge for a while. Wriggling free of Trip she broke the men's kiss before taking Travis for her own. He pulled her tight to his body, Hoshi enjoying the sensation of being crushed by his strong arms. Coming up for air she managed, "Sit down."

With an amused and hungry look on his face, Travis did as he was told. He pulled himself on to the floor and up against the nearest wall. Hoshi quickly followed him, resuming their kiss hungrily before lifting herself up and onto his hard erection. They moaned in unison at the sensation, before starting to thrust slowly. Hoshi was aware of Trip following them on to the floor, resuming a position behind her so that he could join their thrusts.

"That's it, sweethearts, enjoy each other," he purred. His encouragement made Travis and Hoshi thrust harder before Hoshi turned as far as she could, so she could bring Trip's lips to hers. This time is was Travis who moaned loudly at the sight, his thrusting becoming more vigourous. Trip then moved so he could lean forward and kiss Travis, their tongues darting in and out of each other's mouths. The sight almost tipped Hoshi over the edge. But she was determined to come with Travis, so instead took a deep breath. As the two men broke for air she took Travis again, thrusting harder. He pulled her closer to him, whilst Trip moved to act as a brace for them. Hoshi felt dizzy from excitement and pleasure. Feeling Travis' erection convulse inside her, his cry of pleasure pouring into her mouth, she let herself go, her body trembling as another orgasm raged through her body.

After a few moments recovery Hoshi leant forward and gently kissed Travis. Their smiles at their mutual pleasure and satisfaction spread before they kissed again. And then Hoshi let her hunger rise. Lifting herself off, she backed further into Trip who had been patiently waiting for her, stroking her hair as she had gathered her thoughts and her breath. He kissed her down her neck, his hands returning to her breasts, rough fingers skating over her erect nipples. Slowly he laid her down on the floor before moving on top of her. He returned to their kiss, their tongues fighting with each other in an explosion of sensation. He took his lips down her body, taking each breast in turn, suckling gently, before moving further down and between her legs. She bucked as he licked her once. "Oh God," she moaned. "Please..."

"What do you want, Hoshi?" Trip asked, his voice light but dripping with the power he currently held over her.

"Fuck me," she gasped. "Please, just fuck me."

She heard a deep throaty chuckle from the observing Travis before being lost in the sensation of Trip pushing deep inside her. He started to thrust slowly, both of them moaning at the pleasure. Hoshi felt the warmth of Travis appear beside her and then heard whispered, "My beautiful angels, give each other what you need...come on."

Trip started to thrust faster, Hoshi's body finding the rhythm with him. Their gasps started to shorten as they climbed to their climaxes.

"Oh God Hoshi, you are so beautiful," Trip groaned as he pushed harder and harder. Hoshi closed her eyes letting the sensation of Trip's actions overwhelm her. Crying out, she came with him, feeling his orgasm vibrate inside her.

They both lay still, panting , before Trip moved himself next to her. They kissed lovingly until Hoshi felt like she could find a voice again.

"Thank you. Both of you. That was just..." she paused as she fought for her breath. "That was just amazing."

"Well I would say the pleasure was all ours, but I don't think it was," Trip replied with a grin.

Hoshi laughed out loud.

"Still frustrated?" Travis asked.

"Surprisingly, no," Hoshi replied her own grin spreading.

"Good," he said before leaning forward to kiss her. Then he lifted himself up so he and Trip could meet over her, their kiss gentle and loving.

For a moment Hoshi felt herself go cold. They were the lovers, she was the fantasy, she told herself. But then they turned back to her, their eyes shining their happiness and love for her. It brought an unexpected decision to the fore.

"I don't want this to be a one off," she said. "I want something more permanent."

If it was possible their grins spread further. "We hoped you would say that," Trip replied. "I mean we were ready for you to call it a one time only thing, but we're committed guys. We would rather have something long term."

"Especially when it was as good as this," Travis added to which Trip and Hoshi could only laugh in reply.

"Stay?" she asked.

"Of course," they replied together.

As Trip and Hoshi settled a bit more closely together, Travis pulled pillows and blankets off Hoshi's bunk. Turning back to his lovers he wrapped them carefully up in them. Sighs of more gentle pleasures flowed from all their mouths, sleepiness building. But Travis still seemed a little restless. Hoshi turned to look at him properly, finding a mischievous glint in his eye. She settled back to see what he had in store.

"Trip, honey," he said finally. "How are you going to tell the Captain you've taken another Ensign as a lover?"

One sleepy blue eye opened and looked at them. "I kinda took the last lot of permission as a blanket ruling."

"Oh yes," said Hoshi with a smile. "Exactly how many Ensigns were you planning to seduce?"

This time two sleepy blue eyes opened, looking between Hoshi and Travis, before a smile spread. "It was only ever going to be you two." He leant forward and kissed first Travis and then Hoshi.

This reply seemed to satisfy Travis, who cuddled in closer to Hoshi. As she lay there with Trip's arm wrapped tightly around her, and Travis' wrapped around that, she felt the last of her frustration melt away.


End file.
